


The Gall of a Wayne

by TheFightingBull



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Flirting, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gratuitous Swearing, Harvey doesn't know he's into dudes yet, Jason Todd is Jason Wayne, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Police Officer Jason Todd, Smoking, cause sorry, one more time for the slow kids, they smoke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFightingBull/pseuds/TheFightingBull
Summary: Jason Wayne is a cop. More importantly he's a detective and his stupid older brother is in town and trying to fix him up with anyone and everyone who isn't an asshole. By Dick's standards that's basically everyone Jason thinks *is* an asshole. Either way, he'd rather choose his own boyfriend. Only problem is the guy he chose to play the part can't make it on account of not being able to breathe anymore. Jason decides to beg his partner, Detective Harvey Bullock, to be his fake boyfriend for a couple of weeks.
Relationships: Harvey Bullock/Jason Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	The Gall of a Wayne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Juniper11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juniper11/gifts).



> This is late, this is sooo late! Sorry Juniper; there was a family emergency and a new family member added very suddenly and unexpectedly early into said family. Hope you like!

“Quick, Harvey, I need your help!”

Harvey Bullock stared at his younger, flushed partner, Jason Wayne. The young man looked horrified and agitated, two states Harvey had yet to witness before. The kid had a bit of sweat beading on his forehead like he’d just run another criminal into the ground.

Knowing Jason, that might not have been a bad guess.

His new partner probably wasn’t quite as bad as others he’d been forced to put up with in the past, but Jason wasn’t the greatest either. In the six months he’d known Jason, Harvey had been shot and Jason had been stabbed _and_ shot for running his mouth. The twenty-something-year-old smoked like a chimney, usually stealing smokes from Harvey to do so, and cussed like a trucker who’d been cut off by a Prius.

And that wasn’t even going into Jason’s itchy trigger finger.

That time Harvey had been shot? Yeah, that was his own damned partner!

Actually, come to think of it, Harvey wasn’t sure Jason _wasn’t_ the worst partner he’d had in his ten years as a detective. 

“What do you want, Wayne?” Harvey asked with a sigh.

Sometimes, Harvey actually felt bad for the kid. It couldn’t have been easy being a Wayne or a cop, or now a detective with such a… _memorable_ face.

There’d been an accident when Jason was fifteen or sixteen years old. It was one of those things no one was supposed to know about, but being the rich socialite that Jason was, everyone knew about anyhow. He’d once been considered a very cute kid who would likely grow up to be major “heart-throb”; or so all the papers had insisted.

Harvey didn’t remember what Jason looked like then and he’d never cared to look back at the papers, but his partner currently had a noticeable pale scar that ran across the crown of his hairline. Another thicker, scar ran down parallel to Jason’s left eye. He had an incomplete Glasgow Smile on the left side, too. The scar was so long and it ran straight to his ear, bisecting the big gash scar beside his eye. His hair was mostly black, save for a big thick stripe along his widow’s peak. That hair grew in white.

Anyone paying attention saw scars that ran down his neck and beneath his shirts, too.

Road-rash from wrecking a motorcycle Jason had no business driving to begin with. Or so the papers said.

“My brother is about to come in,” Jason whispered. “You know, fucking Golden Boy, Dick Grayson?”

Harvey rolled his eyes and waited for Jason to get to the damned point. Who didn’t know Bruce Wayne’s adopted son?

“He’s always trying to fix me up with friends, former frat brothers, or even once the district attorney!” Jason rambled.

“Harvey Dent isn’t gay,” Harvey chuckled in response.

“Yeah, duh,” Jason snapped impatiently. “Point _is_ , Dick hates the guys I date and so I told him I was dating a cop, you know? So, he’d lay off.”

There was no way this was going where it sounded like it was going. Harvey refused to believe it.

“But the guy who was prepared to fake being my boyfriend just happened to be Oscar Martinez,” Jason pouted and then flinched at what Harvey assumed was his own look of incredulity.

Harvey continued to gawk at the kid. “He _just_ fucking died like two days ago!”

“Again, no fucking duh,” Jason whispered irritably as a couple of uniforms walked by. “I never gave Dick a name and I need a fake boyfriend while he’s in town.”

“So, what the hell are you bugging _me_ for? You don’t think _I’m_ gonna do it?” The idea was laughable and really, the kid should be a lot smarter than that.

Who would believe it even if Jason _was_ asking?

Jason’s teal blue eyes practically bugged out of his head. “What the fuck else do you think I’m asking here, Harv? No way you’re this oblivious!”

Harvey barely had a chance to process what the kid was asking when he happened to see Dick Grayson approaching in his own black Bludhaven PD uniform. No one knew why Grayson refused to move up to detective in Gotham back when he’d worked for the GCPD. It was widely known that Grayson was more than capable of acing the exams, but he’d insisted on remaining a beat cop. Must have stuck to it in Bludhaven, too.

“Do this for me and I’ll pay _any_ price. Money, favors, _anything_. I’ll even quit stealing your smokes, I swear, just please, _please_ do this for me.” Jason whispered frantically.

For some reason the kid relaxed, and it wasn’t until he saw Jason smiling widely that Harvey even realized he’d said “ _Fine._ ” Out loud. As in yes. He’d do it.

What the hell had gotten into him? How could he have possibly agreed to such an absurd and stupid idea? No one was gonna believe that Jason Peter Wayne was dating him, Harvey Bullock.

“Hey, Jase,” Dick smiled brightly, and Harvey felt blinded by the sight. “This must be your partner?”

Jason took Harvey’s hand and boldly squeezed as he too smiled, but his wasn’t blinding. No, Jason’s smiles were lecherous, devious, and filled with mischief! It was one of those reasons Harvey had to rethink his initial assessment about whether or not Jason was his worst partner or not.

“In _every_ sense of the word,” Jason wagged his eyebrows. “Dick Grayson, allow me to introduce you to Harvey Bullock. Harvey Bullock, this is Dick.”

Dick’s smile faltered before it brightened and the man in the clean black uniform laughed. “Yeah ok, Jason. Your work partner I’d believe, but be serious,” Dick chuckled. “We all know he _isn’t_ your boyfriend.”

Harvey tried to let Jason handle the jackass, but Dick’s words had cut him to the quick. Which was stupid, since even _he’d_ thought Jason’s little plan was laughable. It was absurd to think that Jason Wayne, whether a scarred-up freak or not, would need to settle for a scrounge like Harvey Bullock. Not when Jason’s money was more than enough to guarantee he attracted all the right people.

“Fuck you, pretty boy,” Harvey hissed. “Jason and I happen to be serious considering how long we’ve stuck with each other.”

Grayson had the decency to look mortified as his face turned red and he began to stutter. “O-oh. I-I. I didn’t mean it like that, I m-meant,” Dick grimaced as he grabbed at the back of his neck and looked to Jason and Harvey apologetically. “I thought he was joking, I _swear_.”

Harvey might have let it go, but how many times was he going to be able to make Richard Grayson, Bruce Wayne’s first adopted son squirm?

“Oh, and what, pray tell, would be so damned funny about Jason dating _me_?” Harvey glared as he kept a solid grip on Jason’s hand.

Harvey didn’t bother looking at his partner’s face. It was just easier to ignore what he was sure would be a shit-eating grin. That was another thing that drove Harvey crazy. Jason was a terrible influence. Even if he was about ten years Harvey’s junior, the Wayne brat was constantly getting them both into some kind of trouble.

Worse? Their superiors seemed oddly amused by it. Was Bruce Wayne donating money or something? Was that why Jason got away with his shenanigans? Surely after the silly-string bomb went off in the men’s locker room, some disciplinary action would have come down.

But no.

Jason Wayne was high fived by the younger cops and patted on the back with exasperated sighs by the rest.

“Well you’re not his type,” Dick said, having gotten better control of his voice and stuttering. “And when I say not his type, I mean that he dates criminals and scumbags.”

“Can’t do that anymore, Dickie-Bird,” Jason shrugged.

Harvey’s eyes widened as he turned to face Jason. “What do you mean _anymore_? How long ago did you stop?”

“Well I mean, when I got promoted to detective,” Jason shrugged.

“That was _only_ six months ago!” Harvey hissed and looked around. “Were you dating criminals when you were a beat cop?”

Jason tilted his head back and forth. “Well, I mean… technically, but I stopped. Went straight the moment we met, babe.”

Harvey frowned as one thought kept flashing in his head.

What the _hell_ had he gotten himself into?


End file.
